Owning Your Heart Kingdom hearts Axel and Sora
by jackoxookiesleft 4 dead
Summary: this is a MxM story which means guy on guy dont like dont read.Sora last remembers a fight with axel his enemy and wakes up in a strange place and doesnt know where he is.WARNING includes rape.bondage and OrginzationXSora


if you wanna see a story thats twisted and sick with a evil mouse and a killing orginzation n a lezbo kairi and a freed roxas keep reading,  
>or a story with a flower field and beautiful flowers with everyone happy n cute chibis this story aint 4 u..n if u dont like wha i write go read somewhere else r u need a pair of hairy balls? well thats 4 ppl who wanna spam on my shit so thats it.<br>oh ps this is M/M which means dont flame!

Sora P.o.v.

i open my eyes as and squint them as a black light awakens me sora trying to adjust himself to his surrondings didnt relize that he was blind folded just yet a high dose of drugs caused his sleepy and drowsyness and he last remembered a fight with axel a red haired orginzation member a nobody had confronted him about goofys death trying to pin it on him trying to get the best of the hero trying to make him look like the bad guy but everyone on the good side knew all to well that there sweet so innnocent baby sora wouldent do such a thing specially not to a best friend they put there trusting in to much because sora knew all too well that he wasn't as innocent people where trying to put him as but never said anything about it only kept doing his job thats all.,  
>some light that was shining down from the ceiling on various spots that had random cracks or broken boards up above the boys head slowely waking him up from the heat that was radiating off of the l igt and it suddenly fading,making the boy nudge in his sleep,as he was having a bad dream probley was no telling,sora woke up from his sleeping not to long later, not really knowing where he was just know he was drowsy and very dizzy it takes a moment for him to fully wake up.<br>this place is now alot colder and the sun left the sky and replacing it with a more dark cloady apmosphere,on what seemed to be hidden in depths, of what was in another world other than

this one .just cold and dark and its dusty and dirty. the boy attempts to move but...("i cant! move!.")sora screams frustrated in the tips of his brain arms tied and boudaged 'bodage' and he feels the cold draft of wind on his body and over his shaft,("im n-naked!")  
>a red tint appeared on the brunettes features and he starts freaking out suddenly,<br>eyes blind preventing from seeing where he was,"..w-what!" sora says as he hears * a good well laugh from a distance, "Why am i here!" the boy yells out in fustration and anger,as he turns his head violently trying to listen out for the person better and to know where there comming from.  
>as more manical laughter bounces off the walls of the cold tiled space and rings threw soras ears making him shake in side,the laughing only continues as sora gets more pissed off as ("they keep doing there laughing shit while im here.. freezing and i dont where i am!")sora lets out a angrey sigh and a growl mixed together,as he hears some , footsteps comming his direction,from a distance away that get closer and closer *they remove soras blind fold...and its "axel!. WHY AM I HERE!" sora yells out in frustration,axel smiles devilisly as he had won a very valiable prize or something,and he drew a tad closer and spoke once more "ohhh..lets see."he puts a gloved figure on his chin as if thinking but sora knew better than that,and then he pointed it out like he suddenly remembered why.<br>"you were bought..."a grin plastered on his face ,"w-what.!" sora said in anger and frustration suprised all at the same time."bought you know paid for..." as he turns and starts walking in a circle while talking,"a pampered-  
>boy relizes-"-he tosses the blindfold behind his back landing it some where behind him as if not caring at all.<br>"...that he is only murchaindise and all that he will ever will be.."*he laughs again and starts walking off "H-HEY!" sora yells in his direction yanking his head to where axel started to walk to a steel bolted door. "where are you going..!"axel smirked once more "to go get your master of course duhh".as he rolled his eyes the other direction as if sora knew where he was going which he didnt and axel knew that he just wanted to tease the boy for the fun of it...  
>*he starts unlatching the door when a scream emerged from the other side of the room ."AXEL!" axel pulls open the door winking in soras direction before fully departing to the other side. as some clinking probley from the redheads boots where clinking on the other side of the door until they finnally faded out into complete silence.. sora sighs "that bastard..." as he felt the tired drowsyness creeping up upon him once more.<br>he blacked out not relizing it and his own thoughts rang threw his head along with axels and images from before.  
>(dream sceenery)<br>"you were bought..."a grin plastered on the redheads face, why am i here...? master i was bought...? sora turned and scrunched up his face uncomftorable as his sleepy thoughts seemed to rule him over as he was running across a town and started running threw a lvery long walk way garden and axel laughing at him as he tryed to escape the garden that was in flames as the redhead only seemed to keep cornering him and tossing flames his way and laughing like a manicac im owned owned owned owned rang threw his ears like a never ending bell that just as if it onlt kept ringing and only ringing no i dont want to be owned ...he stopped in the garden and tryed yelling to axel hoping he anwser him ..w"ho bought me!"  
>the younger shouted to the redhead as he only laughed more and sora fell threw a black portal swirlling threw a dark abess as it engeaved all over his body and hearinf axels last words to him ring threw the brunettes eats "your owned owned owned owned...owned sooooooraaaa~"...i run across a dirty corridor and come to a black door trying to reach for it as it pulled from my grip as i kept running for it there was something in there and he knew he needed it but couldent find out what he needed from this room he just had to get what it was from there,<br>sometime that seemed like forever..he aventally stopped trying to grab it one reason because he got yanked into a room filled with mirrors with riku's image inside one of them as sora started to run over to riku,riku held up a hand telling him to stop.  
>(end of dream scenery)his world spilled back into place when a loud shrieked laugh emerged to his ears once more,<br>a loud unlatching noise came from outside the door as it was pulled open and as it did soras eyes popped open fearfully,as orginzation members poured into the room with hoods ,covering there faces so the younger couldent see them,  
>("this is so bull.. my enemies got me taped on a frigggin-<br>table with me also being naked dosent appeal to me...bastards..")sora thought as he blushed once more,  
>"well are we ready to get ready sora..? hmmm?.." *the hooded figure removes the hood its the redhead axel he asks sora responds angerly "why dont you and your friends just go to hell!."sora screamed ,of course he got the typical axel response "we've already been there" and hears a few hooded members snickers under there hoods as soras anger boils to overdrive at this,<br>and soon as that a smaller version of one of the members walks in threw the bolted door and having orginzation members doing bows as he walked pasted them and axel bowed last ,the apmosphere seemed to get darked as he stood there the hood over his face covering his features and sora quickly noted ("has a k-key blade!like me...wth..") the smaller version removes his hood "your m-majesty!"sora yells out shocked "what are you doing here..?"sora askes looking over to king mickey "im helping.."he slyly responds with no motion at all covering over his usually cheery features "m-me..?"sora asks stutteredly and frightened "no im..in the- orginzation.."he peers up to sora and smirks, sora was in shock one of his last hopes that maybe just maybe king mickey knew he was here and would try to rescue him but the king didnt show any sign at all on wanting to help the key blade wielder. "no...it cant be..-"sora looked very much takenaback by this sudden shock."why wont you help me..."sora said as a frown pushed its way to the surface over the brunettes features.  
>"i already told you-"mickey looked as he was getting aggervated at sora asking a second time but anwsered anyways,<br>"im with darkness.." sora jumped and shaked all over "b-but W-why!" he yelled out to the short figure standing a few feet away from him.  
>"you remember when goofy died...?" he asked looking up to the young boy with a smirk plastered on his sora felt tears of anger and sadness wash down rolling off his dark mickey continued talking as not even noticing it." it was so easy-<br>to get to you ..and everyone else by removing kairi and riku worked well too.."and sora rampaged once more "Y-YOU- BASTARD!" his loud yell had echoed off the walls,as dark mickey simply smiles at this "dont worry i made sure he had a wonderful magical time rolling and choking on his own blood just as you will be when im finished with you.-" his eyes held a death glare that basically said 'your mine and will die' type of thing "well no more talking for now its time to get to buisness-" "and then to kill painfully but you will suffer first.-"...dark mickey points his keyblade at sora as soras eyes go big as he shots somethig at him and then chants something and vine like things come to the younger...  
>they come closer and then wrapp around my legs and move up h-hey what are you doing! he-<br>one of them shove into my mouth i taste a weird jelly taste aka (pre cum) it moves in and out of my mouth like a lollipop *gross.. *chokes it moves out of my mouth fully and moves back in again and a large one goes beetween my legs *blushes (not t-there!) i hear a few giggles and oohs from over where the bastards are..i look up to them and mickey has the evilest smirk on his face ever *show him no mercy...*he walks out the room...i jerk forward as a huge object gets shoved inside!  
>*gags ugghh** owwwnnnn...thats so gross) it hurts...*blushes *moans-...as it penetrates me more and more i feel hotter and hotter nnnmmmhhh...why...its so not right..im hot for this...why...its so dirty..<br>and infront of everyone like this is even more perverted...i hate it damn..*(also likes it too) the vine like things on my member carressing it while slamming me inside its...too weird...*moans...  
>as i get into a new position my legs are wide out in the air as my head leaning back from all the pressure i look down to my legs i see a huge vine way to big to fit inside my hole...it starts pressing its hard thing attempting to put it inside "its too..big...ow!" it hurts! it h-hurts!" it gets it inside i feel like my whole inside it rupturing and i think im bleeding its moving fast and it hurts..but im cumming..?*<br>...hhhhHHHHAAA! THATS TOO MUCH!-i think he likes it (axel you asshole..) i dont like this...hnnnnuuugg** (i thought about how things used to be when my friends where around i miss those times things were different when the king was still good he was in fact a good one but for some reason i dont feel it anymore,i dont think this is actually mickey...  
>sometime later it pulled out of me i had came all up on myself,next thing i know i was on the floor on my hands and knees and i was held down by vines and nobodys,*please no more...i said after they forced me to get in that position that juice that shot out from that vine thingy or whatever,<br>ever since then i feel weird and very horney as its purple liquid spilled from my hole ..."now sora you'll enjoy this more** i feel pressure on my hips and a sharp pain *enters my rear UUUHHHH* "wow hes hard* s-stop uuuhnn" why should i your really hard and seem to be liking this...he shoves in harder *axel P-PLease "yeah say it again"  
>he jars me harder as he grabs my ass and after a little bit of that,he comes inside *and tells the other nobodys to do what they want with me...you asshole! AHHH! a guy with blue hair enters me next prying deep inside making me feel more dirty after that ass was done a few others came inside by the time everyone had did what they did i felt so dirty and cum was all over me even my face! everywhere!<br>i was sufficated and horrified,i dropped on the floor after my attackers walked out the room *laughing and one saying see you later baby~~ which happend to be axel...i hate them all! i stayed on the floor

and sobbed..(what would u do?)

I Own You-Chapter one To Be Continued...  
> <p>


End file.
